


They don't know that we know.

by AshTheLarrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Confessions, F.R.I.E.N.D.S. AU, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Larry obviously, Lil bit of zarry, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshTheLarrie/pseuds/AshTheLarrie
Summary: The one where Harry and Louis are in a secret relationship, Zayn and Liam are having a little fun and Niall's losing his mind.Or, a F.R.I.E.N.D.S au.





	They don't know that we know.

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when you put an iconic episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S and Larry together ? You get this mess.  
> Y'all, I'm not really a writer, so please excuse the bad writing. I just wanted to try this out because I feel larry are really like mondler in some ways.
> 
> P.S: this is a compact version of the episode, "The one where everybody finds out"  
> It's NOT exactly like the original episode. I've added extra scenes and dialogues and some scenes might be a little different from the original ones. Apart from that, it's pretty much the same story line so I hope you like it !!
> 
> Please leave your thoughts and opinions down in the comments. My twitter : @AshiaKhanna
> 
> Enjoy x.

 

"THAT'S IT. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE" says Liam, exasperated. He keeps pacing back and forth the living room with his face in his hands.

"Liam?! What happened? Are you okay?" Zayn asks, slightly alarmed.

"Um... It's... Nothing...I-"

"Come on, Li. You know you can't hide anything from me."

Niall clears his throat and awkwardly says, "it's probably just exam stress, Zayn. Nothing to worry about. I-"

"No. Not from you, Horan. You're a fucking liar. A bad one, too." Zayn says, shooting a glare towards Niall.

"Oh come on. How can you possibly say that?!" Niall asks, a bit too offended.

"Um. Excuse me. Senior year, what did you tell me you were gonna do and what did you end up doing?"

"I told you I was gonna sleep with Anna Whitman but slept with her brother, instead. I don't see the problem in that. Her brother was hot."

"That's not the point, Ireland. There's no problem in that. You just lied to me saying that you didn't sleep with her because a raccoon randomly came into her house and was going to attack you?! What the actual fuck, mate. I know weren't ready to come out yet but a raccoon? Seriously? You're better than that." Zayn says almost breaking into a fit of laughter.

"Ahhhh that raccoon story. You fell for it a bit, didn't ya?" Niall asks, cackling.

"Not at all and you're a bad liar. End of discussion. Now, tell me what's wrong"

"FINE OKAY IT'S HARRY AND LOUIS OKAY LOUIS AND HARRY ARE DOING IT... THEY'RE DOING IT ZAYN !!!!!!!!!" Liam announces out of nowhere.

"For fucks sake, Liam." Niall says, disappointed.

"I'm sorry okay. I can't just keep this all to myself. It's too much. 

"Wait...So...Our two best friends... Who've been crushing on eachother for like the beginning of time are finally doing it? That's fucking brilliant, Li !!!" Zayn says, ecstatic.

"It's not that easy, Zayn...They're keep it as a secret from us! I mean yeah okay it's great for them but why keep it as a secret from us?! We've all known each other for about 5 years. 's not fair." Liam frowns.

"Okay yeah that's true. They should tell us. WAIT... NIALL JAMES HORAN...YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS AND DIDNT TELL ME!?" Zayn asks, his glare back at Niall.

"Hey hey hey. I found out because I found Louis' jersey in Harry's bag with condoms and lube. Now I didn't have to be any Sherlock to know what was was going on. Also, Harry gave in easily and told me everything. I swore to not tell anyone because they just weren't ready. Poor Liam, on the other hand, caught them in the process of... you know..."

"Oh poor baby..." Zayn says with pity.

"Yeah it was hard for me but-" Niall starts.

"I was talking to Liam." Zayn says abruptly.

They all laugh and start talking about Harry and Louis and how they're just so right for eachother.

Harry and Louis have known eachother for five years now and their friendship was always so strong and admirable. But there was no denying to the fact that they have had a thing for eachother ever since their eyes landed on one another. Guess a friend's wedding, a bunch of depressing thoughts and a few drinks were all it took for Harry and Louis to know that they were so much more than just friends. 

"I'm gonna be their kid's godfather. Like DUH." Niall says as if it was the most obvious fact.

"Um Nialler, I've known Louis the longest so I think I get to be the godfather, thank you very much." Liam says with equal determination.

"Okay lads, don't you think we should do something about this... situation?" Zayn asks with an amused smirk.

"What do you mean?" Liam and Niall ask in unison.

"Just you know...Have a bit of fun for ourselves... Now that I know, I've noticed that they've been doing alot of things together, well, including eachother but like...Let's take advantage of it. Like whenever they say they're gonna do 'laundry', let's give them a bunch of our dirty arse clothes" Zayn says, mimicking the smile of an evil disney character.

"Ooh, I would enjoy that" Liam said, already excited.

"I don't know guys...This was supposed to be a big secret you know" Niall says, completely uncertain.

"It's okay Niall, you don't have to do anything. You see... _They don't know that we know_. You're just supposed to keep your mouth shut." Zayn says.

"THAT'S THE HARDEST PART MATE" Niall exclaims.

"WAIT. I've got a better idea... Why don't we spice it up a little and I'll use my charm to crank things up ?!" Zayn asks excitedly, ignoring Niall's pleas.

"Again...WHAT" Niall asks, feeling all the more baffled. 

"You know...Seduction. Let's see...Between Louis and Harry, Harry's the easier one to crack sooo I'm gonna try and flirt with him and confuse the fuck out of him and that will teach them not to mess with us." Zayn says, delightfully.

"OKAY I love it" Liam visibly beams.

"Guys...Don't..." Niall says mouth filled with crisps.

"Nialler, I suggest you don't talk about this in front of anyone...That's literally all you've got to do. Got it?" Zayn asks, calmly. Although his expression seemed like Niall would get into big trouble if he were to disagree.

"Ughhhhh. Fine." Niall says in defeat.

"Good boy" Zayn says while playfully messing with Niall's blond hair.

///

"I think we should tell them. Niall is practically dying over there, trying to keep up with this secret." Harry says caressing Louis' hair.

"I know, baby. But do you really think we're ready to tell them? I know we've been hiding our relationship for about five months now but it's just so good this way. Don't ya think?" Louis asks with his head on Harry's lap.

"Honestly, I don't think it's time but just all this hiding is kinda... tiring. I think we all remember the love bite incident."

The thing is, a few weeks ago, Harry sported a pretty obvious love bite on his hip, courtesy of Louis, of course. The boys decided to have a pool party that weekend. And well... Things got a bit awkward. Because of course, Harry chose to wear his "fucking sexy-arse yellow trunks" as Louis liked to describe it and if Niall was the bad liar, Harry proved to be the worst. He came up with the most ridiculous excuse, something about him hitting the pool table and he was grateful Niall had his back or things would've certainly went down hill. Louis, though, still finds it hysterical.

"Ohhh how can I forget it, babe...But all the hiding is certainly rewarding" Louis giggles, reminiscing the pool party.

"That it is, Lou." Harry says, dimple popping and bends down to kiss Louis' forehead, his nose and finally proceeded to kiss his lips.

They stay there for sometime, in Harry's apartment. Just enjoying the happy, limited time they have with eachother.

"Ugggh I have to go now" Harry says in an awfully depressing tone.

Louis was no different as his face almost looked like that of a lost puppy's, "But why?"

" 'cause it's already 2 p.m. and I gotta head down to the studio to record." Harry frowns.

"Shiiiit it's 2 pm already ?! I gotta go to footie practice at 15. Time fucking sky-rockets when I'm with you, Haz" Louis winks.

"Ohh it's so mutual, love. Anyway, I'll catch you at 8 p.m. today? For dinner? Don't forget to wear those tight skinnies, they make your thighs and arse look heavenly" Harry says, grinning.

"Like you're not gonna take them off later but anyway, will do. Have fun, babycakes. I'll see you at dinner."

And in that way, they part. Only for a little time though, it's not like they can stay away from eachother for long. Being head over heels for eachother is not that easy when you don't even realize you're falling for eachother. 

///

Harry decides to stop at Louis and Liam's apartment, just across his, to pick up a quick snack because living with Niall actually meant living with someone who doesn't spare anything for you in the damn fridge.

"Hey lads! Just here to pick up something to eat because someone over here ate all our food" Harry says, pointedly looking at Niall.

"Oops, sorry, Hazzzaaaa" Niall says, sounding not so sorry.

"Sure, Harry! Make yourself at home and take whatever you want!" Liam says with a kind smile.

"Anddd it's showtime." Zayn says to himself and apparently Liam, too, because he grasps Zayn's wrist and whispers, "Wait wait wait. What's on your mind?!" 

"You just need to wait and watch, love. And Niall, zip it." Zayn warns.

"Heeey I didn't even say anything!" Niall says, a bit too loudly.

"Say what?!" Harry asks, confused.

"Oh nothing, H, you know Niall and his rambling" Zayn says with a smile.

"Hey-" Niall starts but Zayn swats him off.

"Anyway...Damn. Harry! that shirt looks great on you... It really brings out the green in your eyes so well." Zayn says with a smile that only screams trouble.

"Woah thanks Zaynie. You look great, too" Harry said, flattered.

Zayn almost forgot who he was messing with. It's Harry, for fucks sake. That boy was literally the embodiment of charm. So it shouldn't be a surprise when Harry compliments him back. But, Zayn wasn't gonna back out just yet.

"No but really... You look amazing. You've always been so fucking flawless. Also, have you been working out? Those biceps...goddamn, Styles." Zayn says while slowly brushing his fingers on Harry's bicep.

"Zayn. We're gym partners. You know I work out."

"Yeah but still. You look so so great." Zayn says, coyly.

"Uhm... yeah thank you so much, again! I think I should be going now." Harry said, laughing nervously.

 _okay what the fuck. Was Zayn just flirting with me? No no he's my best mate...He was just being nice...okay yeah_.

Harry thinks and assures himself as he rushes out of Liam and Louis' apartment.

"Man, Zayn, you left him a little flustered at the end. Poor guy." Niall laughs.

"Good job, Zayn !!!!!" Liam says, happily.

"Thanks babe and Niall, it's okay. That's what he gets for hiding stuff from us. It was weird, I admit. I almost felt like I was betraying Lou. But now that I think of it, they deserve it."

"Wait so don't you think he'll go and tell Louis  all this?" 

"Of course, he will. That's the point. I want them both to be all confused and shit. It's gonna be so fun." Zayn says, grinning.

///

"He what?!" Louis aska almost choking on his meatball.

Harry and Louis are having dinner and Harry decides to tell Louis about his weird interaction with Zayn.

"Yeah, Lou. I swear Zayn was like...kinda...flirting with me. I don't uh I mean...It started off as innocent compliments and then he fucking brushed his fingers past my bicep in the most sensual way Louis !!! If that's not subtle flirting, I don't know what is." Harry exclaimed.

"Oh my god...are you sure? Maybe he was just playing around. Like come on, he's Zayn. He might've just felt a bit touchy, thassal. Nothing to worry about, love."

"Yeah well probably...But what if he fancies me or something ?!?!"

"Aw, Haz, we're all best mates I don't think he does."

"Wait are you trying to say I'm not likeable ?!"

"Wha- of course not. I like you. Very very very much. I- WAIT... You said that just to make me talk 'bout my feelings for you, didn't you?"

"Maaaaybe." Harry grinned, both his dimples showing.

"Ugh you little shit. A little shit with the cutest dimples." Louis said trying not to fond too much.

"Heeey you're the small one. The small one with the most beautiful cheekbones."

"Oh god... when did we become one of those cheesy couples..."

"I don't know and I don't mind." Harry says happily.

"Me neither, Curly." Louis said taking their intertwined hands and kissing it.

///

The boys meet after dinner and are currently sitting on Louis and Liam's couch. Louis and Harry tried really hard not to sit too close leaving a considerable gap between them. But that didn't stop Harry from putting his arm over Louis' head on the couch. Zayn kept his eyes on them and decided to jump in, quite literally. Because he jumped into the couch and filled the space between them.

"Hey ladsssss" Zayn says as he ruffles both their hair, letting his fingers linger in Harry's hair for a bit longer.

"Um heyyy Zayn" Harry says completely off guard with feeling his best mate's fingers in his hair like that.

"What's up, Zayn" Louis asks definitely noticing Zayn's fingers still lingering in his boyfriend's hair.

With that, Zayn drops his hand from the chocolaty curls. "So what did you guys do today"

"Football"  
"Music"  
Louis and Harry say at the same time.

"Ohhhhhh okay that was...quite the timing" Zayn says, chuckling.

"Uh haha yeah...well-" Louis laughs.

"Do you guys wanna catch a movie, later?" Liam asks suddenly, pointing the question at Harry and Louis.

"Uhm I was actually gonna do laundry... Hey, Harry...Do you wanna do it with me?" Louis asks, with a smile only Harry seems to get.

"Sure... I'll do it with you." Harry says, a bit too cheekily.

"Oh um laundry? Ooh great! Wait a minute" Liam says, rushing off to his room.

"Here ya go, lads, it'll be a great favour, thank you!" Liam beams, giving Louis a bag full of his dirty clothes.

"Oh uhm I don't think I have enough coins for tha-" Louis tries

"OH! I have coins! Here you go" Zayn says, smiling brightly with a sack of coins.

 _Okay did Zayn literally hide the sack of coins in his arse? Where the fuck did he get that from._ Louis wonders.

"Uhh thanks i-" Louis is interrupted by the ring of Harry's phone.

"Hello...yeah yeah I'll be there at 5 tomorrow. No I won't be late. Wait what? For fucks sake... Okay okay I'll be there, bye." Harry grunts.

"What happened, Haz??" Louis asks, his voice drowning with concern.

"Ugh it's just Lola, she wants me to take her shift at the coffee shop, tomorrow. I shouldn't be surprised as I volunteered myself but just completely forgot about it. I'm just so tired with all the studio sessions and this side job" Harry groans.

"Oh no come here, ba- uhhh ba- baywatch. Let's watch baywatch. That'll get your mind off things." Louis stutters and wants to punch himself and Harry a bit too because he seems to find this word mishap a bit too funny. Trying to contain his giggles, Harry walks over to Louis and at the same time, Zayn decided to leave.

"Right...You guys do that...But I'll be off now, wish I could spend more time with you boys. But an artist's gotta work, you know. I've got a greaaaaaat idea. So see ya later, lads" Zayn says as he begins to leave but not without giving Harry something to think about.

"Bye bye Zaynie good luck miss youuuu alreadyyyy" Niall practically sings with the others joining in.

And as Harry goes to sit beside Louis, Zayn stops him and whispers not so discreetly, "I wish I could _really_ spend more time with you, Styles. Miss me." And leaves by giving a light smack to Harry's bum.

"What. The. Fuck." Harry and Louis both whisper.

"Uhm okay then I'll be leaving now, too, I'll go get get some coffee. Niall, wanna come with?" Liam asks trying to muffle his laughter with his scarf.

"Sure sure. See you lads!" Niall says waving to Harry and Louis.

They barely acknowledge him as they're too busy wondering what the fuck Zayn was up to and thinking why the others didn't find this weird.

"Okay you must've seen that right????? What's going on... oh my god" Harry asks, frantic.

"Yeah uh I saw that alright...I just don't understand."

"What's there to understand? Oh my god he fancies me"

"No Haz. There must be a better explanation" Louis says, frowning.

"Well I sure hope there is what coul–"

"Ohmygod OHMYGOD. HARRY. HE KNOWS HE KNOWS"

"WHA-"

"YEAH, HARRY, ZAYN KNOWS ABOUT US THAT'S WHY HE'S DOING THIS !!!!! You're obviously the easier one to break so he started flirting with you and figured you'd come and tell me everything and that's exactly what's happening."

"Oh my god...Hey what do you mean I'm the easier one to -"

"Not that important, Harry. The important question is, how the fuck did he get to know !? I'm sure we aren't _THAT_ obvious."

"Really, Lou? Let's not forget about the whole baby incident that happened today. That was a bit too obvious."

"First off, I was going to call you 'babe'. Okay yeah er that probably made it a little obvious. But that was today. So that can't be it, he must've known atleast for two days because of yesterday's flirting... Something mustve hinted him about us... Or someone. Oh god."

"Niall." Louis and Harry say at the same time.

"That little shit must've ratted us out. I knew he couldn't keep a secret." Louis said, frustrated.

"Oh god yeah...What do we do now, Lou?"

"We need to have a talk with Niall. And by we I mean, me. You're a softie, babe. You won't be stern with him. I'll talk to him. You just er-"

"Shut up?" Harry questions already knowing what Louis' getting at.

"Yes, precisely. You know me sooo well." Louis pecks Harry's cheek and heads to Harry's and Niall's apartment to confront Niall with Harry trailing behind him.

///

"NIALL JAMES HORAN, did you or did you not tell Zayn and Liam about us?" Louis asks, accusingly.

"For the zillionth time, Lou, no, no I did not" Niall presses, tired of answering the same question over and over again.

"Then how the fuck did they get to know ??! I'm sure we aren't _that_ obvious."

"Pfft. Have you not seen the way you look at eachother? We aren't blind, you know, we can see all the eye-fucking and-"

"Niall." Louis says impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Okay okay. Liam got to know when we were checking out Zayn's new apartment. He saw you guys through the window. Oh boy, he freaked the fuck out. But can you blame him? You were doing it against the fucking window for God's sake. So there's that. We somehow managed to keep it from Zayn all this while until yesterday, of course. That was Liam's breaking point. And he told Zayn. Zayn, wanted to have some fun, though, so that's why he's flirting with Harry to get him all riled up like a chicken and tell you everything. Guess everything's going according to plan now." Niall chuckles, nervously.

"Oh my fucking god..." Louis says  
"I knew we should've done it on the pool table instead..." Harry says as if that was the main issue.

"Harold, we could've done it on the pool table but the balls came in the way. No pun intended." Louis says seriously

Niall and Harry, however, found hilarious and weren't able to contain their laughter.

"Okay okay lads, fun time is over. Now it's time for a game plan." Louis says with a smirk.

"Wait WHAT NO LOU-" Niall starts.

"No, Nialler. Okay sooo, _they don't know that we know that they know._ " Louis says while formulating a plan in his mind to take revenge.

"Ahhh so the messers become the messies !" Harry says dramatically.

"Exactly, babe. Now all we have to do is act like we're totally on board with this whole thing. I say, call Zayn right now." Louis says excitedly.

"NO NO NO. I KNOW WHAT TO DO, LET'S TELL THEM AND EVERYONE'S HAPPY" Niall tries.

"No no no. Niall I'll tell you what to do, DON'T TELL THEM." Louis warns.

"But what am I supposed to tell Zayn?" Harry asks nervously.

"Don't worry, Haz, we'll have it all planned out. I need you to call him right now and tell him that you're free tomorrow night 'cause Niall won't be at home."

"I won't?"

"Yes, neil, you won't." Louis smirks. "We'll be at my apartment plotting further."

"Oh come on..." Niall wails.

"Now, Harry, call him right now !!!!" 

"Okay..." Harry says, a little nervous as he picks up his phone and dials the number.

"Hello? Harry? Uh HEY!" Zayn says, sounding surprised and that hey...was loud. A little too loud and unnatural for someone calm and composed like Zayn Malik.

"Hey, Zayn. How are you?"

"Good good. You know apart from the fact that I've missed you...So so much."

"Me? You missed me I mean- yeah same." Harry says as he feels Louis nudge him.

"S-same?"

"Yuuup" Harry says giving the 'p' a pop sound for good measure. "Listen, Zayn, are you free tomorrow night because I certainly am. And you know, Niall won't be there so we won't be er disturbed." Harry talks with his best seductive voice.

Louis gives him a thumbs up and Niall has his face in his hands.

"Uhh- what.. are you serious?" Zayn asks, shocked.

"Yeah, of course, why is that a problem, have I been interpreting the signals all wrong?" Harry asks in a fake sad voice.

"NO of course not! Im- I'm up for it. Tomorrow at 9 then ?"

"Yeah, definitely. You can feel my biceps and.... maybe more." With that, Harry ends the call, leaving Zayn speechless.

"Feel my biceps and more!?!?!?" Louis asks absolutely amused.

"Err yeah... Was that too much?" Harry asks, face red.

"That was perfect, baby." Louis says peppering Harry's face with kisses and leaving Harry giggling like a school girl.

"Ugh you guys are so cheesy... and I don't think it's a good idea..."

"Neither was your hair dye, Neil, but you don't see us complaining now, do you?" Louis counters.

"Heeey I thought you liked my hair, Harry said so" Niall pouts.

"Well as you can see, Harry's a swell liar now. Come on, Harry, let's go and do further planning in your room" Louis says with a mischievous smile.

"Ugh...this is just an excuse to go to Harry's room and fuck right?

"Maybe... See ya." Louis says, taking Harry's hand and rushing into Harry's room.

///

"HE WHAT?" Liam almost shouts.

"Yeah, Li. He fucking invited me over tomorrow and told me I could feel his biceps and more... Like what the fuck." Zayn says in disbelief.

"Oh my goddd how can he do that to Louis...oh my- WAIT. He wouldn't do that to Louis... NIALL." Liam looks at his Irish friend with narrow eyes and asks, " _Do they know that we know?_ "

"Wha-"

"NIALL"

"They know you know..."

"Ugh. I can't believe it. What do we do now??!" Liam asks, feeling defeated.

"THEY THOUGHT THEY COULD MESS WITH US? THEY TRIED TO MESS WITH US? AH!  _They don't know that we know they know we know._ And Niall, you can't say anything." Zayn says pointing at Niall.

"Ugh couldn't if I wanted to."

///

The clock seems to have struck 9 a little earlier than usual, the next day. Harry did everything in an excruciating pace as if that help in avoiding his little encounter with Zayn.

"You're gonna do great, babe. Put your game face on. We're definitely gonna win this." Louis says determined.

"How could you possibly say that, Lou?" Harry asks lacking even an ounce of confidence.

"Because you're in my team. And my team always wins."

"In this ?!?!?!"

"Yeah yeah. Now I'll be in the bathroom okay. You can do this."

Across the hall, Zayn was ready to entice Harry with his charm, eloquence and, of course, a tad bit of the newest Gucci perfume that Harry would surely love.

"Okay you look perfect. I think you're ready to go. Remember, don't back off. It's Harry, if you use the right words and moves, he'll give up. And, be sexy." Liam constructs.

"Pffft like you have to tell me that, babe" Zayn winks and with one last big breath, knocks at Harry's door.

"Coming!"

"Oh you will...Soon." Zayn says with a smirk when Harry opens the door.

 _Okay what the actual fuck. This is gonna be harder than it seems like._ Harry thinks.

Although Zayn is keeping a cool demeanour, he wants to slap himself because of what he said to one of his best mates. Louis, would probably want to slap him, too. But for that, this little play should end first.

"Uhm... sorry was I too direct?" Zayn asks laughing to cut the tension a bit.

"Er um no no not at all! I actually liked that. Really." Harry says with his evergreen smile.

 _"Put your game face on. We'll definitely win this."_ Louis' words keep ringing in Harry's ears and that was enough for him to make his next move.

"Ah you brought red wine! Thank you! You know me so well, babe!" Harry says, dimples out.

"Ah yeah yeah uh you're welcome" Zayn says a little off guard with the pet name.

"To be honest, I never thought I'd be here, Styles."

"Uh why do you not wanna do this?"

"No no of course I do, I'm just so excited"

"Yeah I'm so excited for all the uh sex we're gonna have"

"Yes that is the most exciting part" Zayn says, just wanting to talk as much as possible to delay any sexual contact with Harry, someone whom he has known for about 5 years now. 

"I'm very bendy" Zayn emphasizes.

"Um great! so what say we move this into the er- bedroom?" Harry asks as flirtatiously as possible.

"Wha- what"

"Oh do you not want to ?!" Harry asks, relieved.

"No of course I do" Zayn says quickly not ready to lose when he has come this far. "I just...need to prepare."

"Prepare?"

"Yeah uh we need condoms and lube right...I mean if you don't have them, that's obviously gonna be a problem"

"Yeah uh I have them"

 _Of course you have them. You've been fucking my best friend for over the past 5 months._ Zayn mutters.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you?"

"Uh... I was saying that I need... Banana. Banana flavoured condoms. Yeah that's a must. You probably don't have that, do you ?! DAMN IT."

 _Ha ha now what's he gonna do. He can't possibly have banana flavoured condoms. I mean what kind of weirdo has those._ Zayn thinks, already excited about his victory but his thoughts were soon interrupted by Harry's voice.

"I have them!" Harry says, proudly.

"Wha- you have banana flavoured condoms?!?!" Zayn asks trying not to sound too judgmental.

"Yuuup I do uh I'll go get them"

"Yes please go ahead" Zayn says with a bright fake smile.

Harry barges into the bathroom and lets out a low wail. "Oh my god Louis... that was too hard."

"I know Harry I know but I feel so bad for Zayn. Now he knows we use banana flavoured condoms. That lad must've probably thought nobody ever buys those but now he knows you do. He's probably scarred."

"Hey you love them too. Anyway that's not the point, he's not backing off, Lou, what do we do ? He literally sent me to get the damn condoms"

"Calm down, Harry. We're on the right track. You're just gonna have to do this for a little more time. I say you take the damn condom and show him that you're not afraid of a little competition"

While Louis keeps prepping Harry about what to do next, Zayn swiftly rushes out to the hallway where Liam eagerly waits for updates.

"Oh god Liam he's gone to take banana flavoured condoms for fucks sake"

"Banana flavoured condoms? What...?"

"Yeah long story. Now what am I supposed to do. He's really not backing off"

At that instant, Niall comes out of Liam's apartment wondering if the little skit was over yet.

"Oh my god you guys haven't still given up?" Niall asks desperation written all over his face.

"No, Niall, and we aren't gonna. Just think of it this way, the sooner Harry cracks, the sooner all this ends." Zayn explains.

"Ohh yeah yeah you're right um let's see what you can do...Ooooh I got it! You need to go shirtless. That's Harry's weak point."

"What? I mean come on he has seen me shirtless before, I don't think that'll work."

"No, Zayn, actually shirtless guys are his weakness. Remember at that pool party, when Louis took his shirt off, Harry was stuttering for a straight minute." Liam laughs. "But that's probably cause it was Louis, his oh so secret boyfriend." Liam continues.

"No I think it works with all hot guys. Plus, it will work so well in this situation" Niall says, confidently.

"Aww, Nialler, you think I'm hot ? I'm flattered."

"Not the point, Malik. Now quick. I left my crisps in my apartment and I ain't getting any less hungrier. So finish this mess." And with that, Niall snaps all the buttons in Zayn's shirt in one go.

"What the-" Zayn says shocked.

"Don't be so surprised, I have my moves, too." Niall says with a smirk. "Now gooooooo."

///

Zayn returns to the apartment only to see Harry clutching the oddly flavoured condom in his hand.

"Ah you got it for me, thanks love!" Zayn says as he strides over to Harry as if everything is normal and that he's not showing off the tattoos he has on his bare chest.

Harry stands there agape, not knowing what to do.

"Hope you don't mind me taking my shirt off? It was too damn hot anyway"

"Er yeah obviously not. One less thing for me to uh take off of you now" Harry says trying to mask his nervousness by keep his tone cool and stable.

"Oh yeah uhm so why not play some music? To you know... set the mood" Zayn suggests

"Sure I've got some sexy tunes er just a moment"

A subtle but sensual tune starts playing and both Zayn and Harry would've actually enjoyed the song if the situation wasn't so awkward.

"Let's uh dance, shall we?" Zayn asks with a smile that's too strained to be natural.

"Sure."

And so they start dancing, with Zayn keeping one hand on Harry's hip and Harry awkwardly placing his hand on Zayn's shoulder.

Harry has done many things in his life but never would he have thought that he'd be in this position. He's had to deal with various awkward situations. From popping a boner during dinner with his sister because Louis got a bit too handsy under the table, to falling head first on a stage because he was just too clumsy. But, this certainly tops the list. Everything was just awkward and unnatural and it was just getting more awkward as Zayn was leaning in.

Now, Zayn was either leaning in to kiss him or to puke on him, even the latter seemed better to Harry at that point.

"So um I'm going to kiss you now..." Zayn says, the uncertainty in his voice almost surfacing.

"Yeah sure, our first kiss" Harry says, awkwardly smiling.

He was not going to back off just yet, not after reaching this far. So he leans in, as well. And, their trembling lips meet. Only for a maximum of 2 seconds though, because Harry was just not having it.

"AH OKAY OKAY- I CAN'T DO IT I CAN'T DO IT, YOU WIN YOU WIN. I CAN'T HAVE SEX WITH YOU." Harry suddenly exclaims, finally giving up because it was just too much.

"AHA! AND WHY????" Zayn asks almost too happy with his victory.

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH LOUIS."

"YOU WHA-"

At the same moment, two doors click and Louis gets out of the bathroom and Liam and Niall enter the apartment, the trio completely dumbfounded, to say the least.

"YES, THAT'S RIGHT, I LOVE HIM. I **LOVE** HIM."

Then Harry sees Louis and grins, almost teary. Louis walks towards Harry with a smile that reaches the crinkles by his eyes.

"I love you, Louis."

"I love you too, Harry."

They kiss and the happy squeals from Liam, Zayn and Niall are heard in the background but they don't pay much attention to it. They're in eachother's arms, kissing eachother like they have no tomorrow and everything is just so great.

"Oh my god you guys I thought you were just doing it...I didn't know you were in love" Zayn says embarrassed and excited for his best friends, all at the same time.

"Yeah well..." Harry blushes "oh and um... you're still shirtless" Harry says laughing, glad that their little game is over.

"Oh shit yeah" Zayn says as he takes his shirt from Niall. "And Harry, you were not too bad" Zayn gives him his hand to appreciate his competitor for putting on a good show.

"You weren't too bad, either." Harry smiles, gladly shaking Zayn's hand.

"I'm so happy for you guys oh god CAN I BE YOUR CHILD'S GODFATHER? PLEASE" Liam pleads.

"Um excuse you. I have kept this secret for a longer time so I think I deserve to be-" Niall is interrupted by Harry's laugh.

"Guys guys calm down, kids are a far future, I've got a little one over here for myself" Harry says pulling Louis to his side and kissing his temple.

"HARRY EDWARD STYLES, DID YOU JUST CALL ME SHORT?!"

They all laugh and decide to have a toast in honour of Harry and Louis' relationship.

 ///

Harry is currently being spooned by Louis and couldn't think of a time he was happier. Now that their friends and family, the most important people in their lives, know about their love, everything is just perfect.

"Harry? You asleep?"

"Mhm no Lou, what is it" Harry asks groggily, almost falling asleep.

"We need to buy more banana flavoured condoms. We just used our last one."

With Harry's light cackle ringing in Louis' ear, he falls asleep in the arms of the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it ! Please leave your thoughts in the comments below. Thank you ♡


End file.
